1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trim assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a trim assembly that is incorporated into an area of the vehicle where an airbag is retained, and where the trim assembly is provided with trim components that are securely retained with the trim assembly during deployment of the airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to mount trim components to trim panels that are utilized to define the interior surfaces of the occupant compartment of a vehicle. Such trim components may include, without limitation, reading and map lights, mirrors, HVAC vents, garment hooks, and grab handles. Generally, the trim component is mounted through an aperture or opening formed in the trim panel. Depending on the weight and function of the trim component, the trim component may solely be mounted to the trim panel or may be further mounted to a body structure of the vehicle.
Many vehicles now incorporate airbags that are mounted behind various portions of interior trim. For example, side airbags may be mounted behind the interior trim piece covering the B-pillar of the vehicle. A side curtain airbag may be mounted along the roof side rail and extend substantially the length of the occupant compartment of the vehicle. During deployment of these airbags, the trim piece covering the airbag is designed so that it provides an opening through which the airbag may be deployed. The force generated by the deploying airbag is significant since the airbag must not only fully inflate before being impacted by an occupant of the vehicle, but must also manipulate the trim piece to fracture or dislodge it from its installed position. The trim piece, however, must react in such a way that it is not projected into the occupant compartment. To achieve this, portions of the trim piece may be securely mounted to the body structure of the vehicle.
In some installations, a trim component (attached to the trim panel) may be located in a position where it moves with the trim panel during the deployment of the airbag. More specifically, the trim component may in fact be impacted by the deploying airbag as the trim panel is manipulated. If the force of impact is sufficient enough, the trim component may be dislodged from the trim panel itself. Since the trim component is mounted within an aperture in the trim panel, if the trim component is dislodged, the trim component may be projected into the occupant compartment of the vehicle.
Various solutions have been proposed to reduce the possibility that the trim component will be dislodged from the trim panel and projected into the occupant compartment of the vehicle. In one solution, the trim component is separately tethered to a body structure of the vehicle. In another solution, additional retaining structures are integrated into the trim panel to further secure the trim component. In still another solution, portions of the trim component are made overly large so as to inhibit the ability of the trim component to be forced through the aperture in the trim panel.
With each of the above solutions, additional problems arise. For example, in certain installations it is not feasible to secure the trim component to a body structure of the vehicle; additional retention structures increase the complexity and cost of installation; and overly large components may be restricted because of packaging constraints and added weight to the component.